


Leverage

by Mar (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Established Relationship, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Mar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura's smile only widens as she squeezes herself beside Sai, leaving no space between them. She reaches for one of Naruto's hands, laying her own over it softly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leverage

**Author's Note:**

> narusakusai is such a good ot3 so i needed to do something for it. i got p lazy at the end so it doesnt wrap up well, but i might rewrite this in the future

The knock comes as a surprise, company not something she expected that evening, but it shouldn't be anything she is too unused to. Those she holds dear have a tendency to show up unannounced, and generally it isn't a problem. At least it's not a problem right now and that's all that matters. 

Setting aside the book she'd been mulling over (not so much a book as a collection of diseases that swept through Konoha in the past) she rises to answer the sounds that demand her attention. She already knows who it is by definition of the curt, two thumps, and she knows just as well in thirty more seconds it will return less she answer. That's unnecessary as fingers grip the handle, turn, and she throws up her best _'I'm not really annoyed, but I'm going to act like you've interrupted me in the middle of something extremely important face'._

It fades instantly. 

As expected by the knocks Sai is there, but attached to him is the third component to their dynamic. One Uzumaki Naruto, tanned skin stricken a color that could be deemed as sickly, holding onto Sai with a grip that Sakura can define instantly. There's a tremor to his hands and arms, the expand and compression of his chest heavy fast, eyes squeezesd tight to avoid contact entirely. Sai, himself, looks concerned and it's an expression she mirrors. 

Sakura ushers them both in and closes the door, pulling up a smile, because that is what this situation is in need of. "It's nice to see you two," she speaks softly as her hands press to Naruto's arm and shoulder, a gentle touch that helps lead him to the couch where both him and Sai get seated. The blond's grip does not lessen on the paler man, fingers curled tight around the fabric of his shirt, and he sags against him as he struggles to breathe.

"We were do for a visit," Sai says after he's found his voice, his hand moving up to push fingers through Naruto's hair. "Besides your place is closer than ours, and we needed to be somewhere quiet," he adds, smile slightly awkward. Sakura's smile only widens as she squeezes herself beside Sai, leaving no space between them. She reaches for one of Naruto's hands, laying her own over it softly.

Curious as she is she doesn't ask what's set him off. The reason for it is irrelevant right now, won't do them any good. What's important is calming him down before it gets worse, taking it in stride and drawing him into a comfortable state of mind. Naruto has his forehead against Sai's shoulder and she watches briefly as sweat beads and drips down his skin, making a mental note to get a cloth for him. 

"It's okay, Naruto." Her tone is soft, patient, no ounce of force to it. Force will not help him, both her and Sai know that. This is not a matter of pushing him into the right frame, but guiding him. Giving him that assurance and support. Naruto doesn't speak, but his grip laxes enough for her to add her other hand, both now wrapped around his. It's clammy and sweaty, trembling against her own, and she holds it firmly. "We're right here for you."

Her thumb rubs along his skin, easing him with small, simple gestures. "I was getting ready to make lunch, I'm glad you're here, now we can all eat together." She leans in a little more, over Sai and closer to Naruto, and her smile is persistent. 

"That sounds nice," Sai supplies, wearing a smile of his own that's nothing short of genuine. Falsehoods are not something he offers in such a vast quantity any more, especially not around them.

"How do you feel about that, Naruto? Is that okay? You don't have to stay if you don't want to," Sakura adds, because options are important. He can't feel forced into anything. A moment passes and then Naruto nods, giving them the relief to know that he is still there with them. Available and not so far gone they can't reach him. 

It's happened before, and for the both of them the feeling of helpless terror had been astounding. They can only imagine how bad it must have been for Naruto.

"It's okay," he says, voice a croak and shaken apart by his still erratic breathing. Sakura squeezes his hand for assurance, whereas Sai takes to rubbing his back in slow motions. There's a tension in his entire being that the both of them can feel from their points of contact. 

Sakura shifts a little, draws her leg up, and she knows her knee is digging uncomfortably into Sai's thigh. He'll have to endure it, and he will, because Sai is the best when it comes to deal with things that make him uncomfortable. "Naruto, do you think you can look at me," Sakura implores and Naruto is stiff at the request. "Don't worry, here, how about this. Count to ten with me nice and slow."

The first syllable leaves her and she draws it out, waits for Naruto to catch onto it, and he does. "One. Two. Three..." Their pace is slow, but his chest begins to level out as the effort of it coaxes his mind and body into an action that isn't panic. Naruto pauses, swallows thickly, picks it back up, and once they're done he lifts his head. 

Shame pulls through his features, but he has nothing to be ashamed of. Neither Sakura nor Sai are judging him now, or ever. Not for this. They both know how it embarrasses him, which is why it's so important they handle these times with care. Naruto needs to know they're there for him regardless of anything, they he can fall back and be safe around them with anything he struggles with. 

He's not hyperventilating anymore, though his skin is still clammed up and his hands shaky. Sakura reaches out to brush bangs from his eyes, mindful of his reaction, but Naruto doesn't spurn her. Her hand rests gently at his cheek and Naruto turns into the touch slightly. 

"I'll be right back," she tells the both of them and gets up only when she's absolutely certain her presence won't be missed. As she leaves she can hear Sai speaking softly to the object of their mutual affection, asking if he wants to spend the night there. She doesn't hear his answer. 

Sakura returns minutes later, a chilled washcloth in hand along with some water. Naruto has eased up some, but he's still not entirely there yet. Progress has been made and that's the important part. "Here," she offers him the glass, which he takes without complaint and sips from. Sai removes it when he's ready, passing it back to the girl and she sets it aside for now. 

The cloth passes over his brow, down his nose, and across his cheeks. Soft motions, green eyes set in a keen gaze to monitor him closely. Naruto shows no signs of resistance, a slight sag to his shoulders that indicates him relaxing under her efforts. Sakura and Sai exchange smiles.

"What'er we gonna have for lunch, 'ttebayo?" 

It's followed by a clearing of his throat, and though he's not entirely okay just yet Naruto is trying to pull himself past it, using Sai and Sakura and his leverage. She stands back, cants her head at the question, and nothing about her is awkward right now. Her ability to stay natural and composed during these moments are what make her so grounding for him. 

"What do you think, Sai?" 

"We both know what Naruto wants." A playful jab to his stomach and Naruto can't help but smile. 

"Ramen it is, any objections? Speak now or forever hold you peace."

Neither spoke, not that she expected them to. Naruto sat up a little straighter, rubbed his hands on his pants, and his smile was still a little off, but it was there and thankful beyond measure for the two of them.


End file.
